1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manual applicator devices for applying an adhesive to an object, and more particularly, to dauber-type, manual adhesive applicators in which adhesive is transferred to the surface of an object from a swab or dauber pad carrying the adhesive.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In my copending application Ser. No. 547,391, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,334, I illustrate and describe an adhesive applicator device which is especially well adapted for applying an adhesive to a cylindrical object. The adhesive applicator device shown and described in my prior application includes a central shaft of X-shaped cross-section which is projected into a generally cylindrical applicator pad of cellular porous resilient material. The pad is thus retained against rotation on the shaft by reason of its X-shaped cross-sectional configuration.
Although the adhesive applicator device as thus constructed performs very well in the application of an adhesive to the interior and exterior surfaces of tubular or cylindrical members, such as pipe, of medium or large diameter, with very small fittings the applicator is difficult to insert in the interior of such fittings, and the foam pad of the applicator device will compress during insertion and the adhesive will be wiped off the applicator device at the point of insertion. This results in an inadequate amount of adhesive being available to the interior surface of the fitting.